Tick Tock
by Winddin Blue
Summary: She finally figured out what the clock on her sword meant. It meant that she was never a true spirit, but someone who was just given a second chance at life, to do something for someone else. She smiles as she breathes her last, and lays peacefully in Jack's arms. She may never live forever, but at least she did something. And she's satisfied.


_**This is dedicated to one of my best friends! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_Tick Tock._

She always wondered what her destiny would be. What she was truly born for. Years ago, she woke up in a flaming forest, and that was where she learned her name. Years later, she helped create summer, and finally found a goal in life.

_Tick Tock._

He always wondered if he was meant to be alone forever. Whether he was just meant to give children 'fun', and never get believed in. Years ago, he woke up lying on a frozen lake, and learned his name. Years later, he helped create winter, and finally found a goal in life.

_Tick Tock._

When she had woken up, she remembered the moon telling her something about time. Something about the fact that her life was actually limited. She didn't pay attention then, as she was too absorbed in her new-found powers, and just didn't care about what the moon has to say to her. She noticed a small clock on her sword, but just ignored it.

_Tick Tock._

He met her on that moonlit light. He was just lazying around, not paying attention to his surroundings. As usual, he created random snow patterns on the tree trunks, and twirled his stuff around. As usual, people passed by him, without even giving him a glance. As usual, he was alone.

_Tick Tock._

She met him in the forest. She was going back to the place where she had died, after getting the memories from Tooth. It was cold, and was greatly reducing her powers. But she didn't really care then. She was too focused on visiting the one place she had a history with. She then saw him playing around with the snow.

_Tick Tock._

At first, he thought that she was another lone wonderer who had lost her way and somehow managed to walk into the forest. He didn't pay attention to her, thinking that if he did, she'll just walk through him, and he'll again experience the pain of not being believed in. Not until he heard her say, "Who are you?" did he froze and stop in his tracks.

_Tick Tock._

She was not believed in many years, but she just wanted to try her luck again. Maybe, just maybe, that boy would actually see her. And with that, she mustered up the courage to ask his name, before preparing to get ignored. She didn't expect him to froze and turn to her.

_Tick Tock._

They introduced themselves, and finally, finally, found someone else to belive in. She was fire, he was ice, but still, they merged together. Years later, he would find himself staring at the tree they had sat on together, and remember her cheerful laugh. She was the serious girl, he was the playful boy, but they were still one. Yet, both were too shy to admit their feeling to each other.

_Tick Tock._

She finally understand what the moon meant by her having limited time. One night, she found the clock on her staff working, and watched as the hands moved. She felt a great reduce in power, and panicked. Looking up at the moon, she realized what he had meant then.

_Tick Tock._

12 hours left.

_Tick Tock._

The first thing she thought about was telling him the truth. The truth that she would be vanishing soon. But she pushed that out of her mind. She would rather spend the last few moments of her life with the cheerful him, than with the worried him.

_Tick Tock._

He found himself staring at her as they raced along with the wind. How strange, he had thought, as he watched her hair whip past her face. She was the one who suggested they play tricks on people today, not him. Normally, she would be the one scolding him instead.

_Tick Tock._

2 more hours.

_Tick Tock._

The moon had already spoken to her. And she finally realized the truth.

_Tick Tock._

30 more minutes.

_Tick Tock._

She and him visited the place where she had died, and the two of them just sat there, looking at the forest, falling into a comfortable silence. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and debated onto whether she should tell him about her true feelings. But she was sure that he would reject her, and that would just ruin their last few moments together. No, she decided, not now.

_Tick Tock._

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Red blazing hair, green emerald eyes, how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He debated on whether to tell her about his true feelings, but decided he would pluck up the courage later. No, he knew she was going to reject him, but he don't want to ruin this peaceful moment.

_Tick Tock._

Two more minutes.

_Tick Tock._

She picked up a stick from the ground, and started to write words on the snow. Slowly, delicately, she carved them on, and hoped that they can just remain on the ground forever. Forever, as a memory to him.

_Tick Tock._

One more minute.

_Tick Tock._

He noticed her writing something on the ground, and scooted over to get a closer look. But, she just raised her head and glared at him. Quickly, he raised his hands in mock defeat. Fine, he wouldn't pry then.

_Tick Tock._

30 seconds.

_Tick Tock._

She took a deep breath.

_Tick Tock._

20 seconds.

_Tick Tock._

"Jack, please, when I'm gone, stay happy for me, would you?"

_Tick Tock._

10 more seconds.

_Tick Tock._

What was she talking about? What does she mean when 'she's gone'? No, she couldn't possibly be... But why? She was an immortal spirit, for goodness sake!

_Tick Tock._

5 more seconds.

_Tick Tock._

On impulse, she pressed her lips to his. No, she was going to be selfish and kiss him before she die. She knew that he would despise that kiss, as he had no feeling for her anyway. But, she would rather die with the illusion that he was going to kiss her too.

_Tick Tock. Tick..._

She stopped, and he looked at her, puzzled. He was just about to kiss her back, why did she stop suddenly. He suddenly felt a heavy weight on his chest. Looking down, he realized that she was leaning motionlessly onto him. No, she couldn't possible be...

_The hands stopped moving._

On the snow, were three dainty words. _I love you._


End file.
